masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2)
This article is under construction and will take a while to be finished. It is intended to be precise, so please don't add assumed or unconfirmed triggers.--Karstedt 05:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Class Talent Bonuses Just wondering... are these scores taking into account the bonus your class talent gives you? Matt 2108 03:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Class bonuses give bonuses to your overall paragon and renegade scores. The effects are noticeable when allocating ranks. They do not affect the rate at which they're acquired. I've played the game across multiple classes, and the paragon and renegade points are always the same, as in the screen always shows a +2 Paragon or whatever, whether as a soldier or as infiltrator. —Seburo 08:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yup, the number of points shown is always the same regardless of if your bonus is 0% or 100%. In reality, I imagine you are actually getting (stated number)*(100+bonus)% points. Nialia 03:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Morality points before load screen There's quite a few places where you have a conversation with someone that gives morality points right before a load screen, and you never get to see how many points you got (except that your Paragon or Renegade bar in the Squad screen goes up slightly). Any idea how to get info for these situations? Nialia 10:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : I'm no expert, but perhaps there's a utility to examine savegames for the paragon/renegade levels (in numbers?), in which case we could compare the levels from a savegame before and after the load screen. It would be time-consuming work, but possible. Apart from this, and again I'm no expert, but surely there is a place in the ME2 game files that contains the coding for renegade or paragon points, although it may be difficult to access. If all this fails, manual examination of the bar and an estimation based on the usual points given (i.e. 2 or 5 points) is probably our best chance. Bronzey 08:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: You have to edit the Coalesced.ini file and add keybinds to "setparagon 0" and "setrenegade 0". Then you can save before the conversation, use the keybind and after the conversation you can use the keybind again and it will show how many points were deducted to set you to 0. There are two editor out there that can modify this file without making it cause a crash. You can get them here and here. You can also just go for the pre-made cheat ready file here.--Karstedt 10:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :: That's fantastic! I don't have the PC version myself, but perhaps somebody could do this for the occasions where loading screens disrupt normal viewing of Paragon/Renegade points earned. It would be very time consuming, though extremely useful. Bronzey 12:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks, that's good to know. Just got it working in game, so I might look at adding info for those conversations at some point in the future. Nialia 12:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Drink Kiosk near Conrad Verner When buying drinks from the Drink Kiosk near Conrad, the notification icon shows a paragon or renegade symbol, which seems to depend on how you treated Conrad. I'm not sure if there are any side effects as a result of this. Nialia 23:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I notest this too, but I think it's a joke from Bioware. The renegade symbol is when you choose a shot of liquor, implying that this's the drink of the badass; the paragon appears when you order a wine, implying this is the drink of the sensitive and soft. :D Brfritos 04:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Simultaneous Paragon/Renegade points; and 'undeclared points' I'm just curious about something I noticed in my first game, where I aimed to be solely paragon where at all possible. I was going along fine until about mid-game (on the second tier of Dossiers), where I noticed my renegade bar had climbed to approximately 10% even though I'd had no notification of receiving any Renegade points. I'm sure I didn't miss the notifications, so my only thought is that I was receiving points behind the scenes without any declaration. Also, in some situations after a long conversation or mission I would receive a large number of paragon points (say 11) and a smaller number of Renegade points (say 2 or 5), even though I hadn't chosen any renegade options in dialogue. My only conclusion is that either some options are bugged and give both paragon or renegade points; or some dialogue choices deliberately give both paragon and renegade points. Has anybody else noticed this, or am I going crazy? Bronzey 12:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : If you look at the guide, you'll see several places where Paragon / Renegade points are unavoidable. For example, when completing Mordin or Samara's Dossier missions you can't avoid getting 5 paragon and 5 renegade points. Also note you will only see those points if you choose to "Stay behind" instead of going directly to the Normady and not seeing the notification due to the load screen. In fact, its quite likely that all Dossier missions reward a base 5 paragon and 5 renegade points, but you don't see most of the updates because of the load screen. Additionally, a lot of side missions give you base paragon or renegade points (that are only avoidable by not completing the mission), depending on the type of quest... This annoys me a bit too, but oh well. I guess they just wanted to ensure everyone had a decent pool of Paragon and Renegade points by default. Nialia 12:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah, thanks for the reply. I assumed something like this was the case; where renegade/paragon points were 'unavoidable' in a completed game. Still, with this handy morality guide I can attempt to minimise my depravity and evilness :) Bronzey 12:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Redundancy I think most of us noticed that Paragon options is usually the one on the top half of the choices, and Renegade on the bottom half. The only time it isn't is if all the choices are just asking questions rather than choosing a reply. Having said that, the points allocated to a certain reply is always the same. For example if you take a look at the replies in "Omega: The Professor: Missing Assistant" part of this article, the points are the same for the same replies regardless of which branch you take. --Lord0din69 22:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Better to be complete than to omit information and have confusion or doubt about what might happen. The morality guide could be shortened a lot by just saying pick the top response in all conversations to get paragon points and the bottom response to get renegade points, but I think people would find that a lot less useful. —Seburo 23:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::While ME1 could be a lot more obscure about which option would lead to paragon.renegade points. ME is definitely more streamlined in respect of "top answer gives you pp, bottom answer gives you rp'. There are still plenty of situations that may or may not give you anything. So like Seburo said, better to be complete.--Karstedt 22:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I think you misunderstood. I didn't say to omit the points or branch, I said to omit the redundant information. Again, giving the example from "Omega: The Professor: Missing Assistant" the choice of "Nobody needs to die." gives you +5 no matter which branch of the conversation you pick. If you pick it first or later doesn't matter, it'll give you +5 points still. Simply the points should be listed separately from the possible conversation branches. --Lord0din69 00:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :That is done because choosing certain conversation paths can result in being unable to choose others. I can't tell by looking at that one, but there may be a conversation option that will lead to you not having the choice to say "Nobody needs to die" or bypass the the options that come before it. So it's important to list some things redundantly because they may only be reachable through certain conversation paths. Generally though, if a conversation point is unavoidable, it would be listed separated with a "+" and come after any conversation options it would otherwise skip.--Karstedt 03:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Again, I did not say to remove the conversation branches. I was referring to the points that is listed next to the same choices. I thought I made this clear on the second reply. For example "Nobody needs to die." is listed 3 times and they all have +5 points. Lets say hypothetically that someone found out it was not +5 points but instead +2 points. They would have to edit all three quotes. What if they only edit 1 out of the 3 redundant data listed. Not only would it be a hassle to correct errors but also leads to inconsistency. It's not that big of an issue, but you can imagine it can scale up to something worst. --Lord0din69 00:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't think there's every more than 3 lines of redundancy, and its rare that someone would enter the wrong value as long as they've run through the conversation options enough times, so I don't think that's much of an issue. On the other hand, I have to admit there are some areas which could be (and probably should be) written a little more succinctly. The "Missing Assistant" section (which I wrote a bit lazily), for example, could become: *5 Paragon for Charming "Nobody needs to die." *5 Renegade for Intimidating "Kill him, and you're next." *5 Renegade for selecting "henchman." *Saying "He's not my friend.", or 2 Paragon for saying "Everybody stay calm." **5 Paragon for Charming "Nobody needs to die." **2 Paragon for saying "Let's talk this out." **5 Renegade for Intimidating "Kill him, and you're next." **5 Renegade for selecting "henchman." Nialia 07:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Condensing it throws off the reader expected pattern from this bulleted list. Because each bullet represents a single choice, and the spacing is just a matter of OR and AND conditions. Such as the OR statements are all listed on the same list *Choice 1 or *Choice 2 or *Choice 3 :Then the indented bullets are AND statements read as *Choice 1 and :*Choice 2 and ::*Choice 4 or ::*Choice 5 or :*Choice 3 and ::*Choice 6 or ::*Choice 7 And yes, it is rather gruesome to read when the list gets long like Example 2. This is why I suggested a better way of doing it like tables. There should be a better way to do this rather than using bullets. A state diagram would be ideal to map out the conversation paths to full detail. Another approach is just a table read top down. It'll be easier to read and maintain but won't display the dead end paths. --Lord0din69 22:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Example 1 For example instead of this *5 Paragon for Charming "Nobody needs to die." *2 Paragon for saying "Everybody stay calm." **5 Paragon for Charming "Nobody needs to die." **2 Paragon for saying "Let's talk this out." **5 Renegade for Intimidating "Kill him, and you're next." **5 Renegade for selecting "henchman." *5 Renegade for Intimidating "Kill him, and you're next." *5 Renegade for selecting "henchman." *Saying "He's not my friend." **5 Paragon for Charming "Nobody needs to die." **2 Paragon for saying "Let's talk this out." **5 Renegade for Intimidating "Kill him, and you're next." **5 Renegade for selecting "henchman." *5 Paragon for Charming "Nobody needs to die." *2 Paragon for saying "Everybody stay calm." **5 Paragon for Charming "Nobody needs to die." **2 Paragon for saying "Let's talk this out." **5 Renegade for Intimidating "Kill him, and you're next." **5 Renegade for selecting "henchman." *5 Renegade for Intimidating "Kill him, and you're next." *5 Renegade for selecting "henchman." *Saying "He's not my friend." **5 Paragon for Charming "Nobody needs to die." **2 Paragon for saying "Let's talk this out." **5 Renegade for Intimidating "Kill him, and you're next." **5 Renegade for selecting "henchman." It would look like this as a table format. You would pick one choice per row. Like I said before it wouldn't look pretty if it listed the dead end paths such as "Nobody needs to die." and "Kill him, and you're next." on the first row. If you really wanted it in, you can add it on top of the first row, and add another row saying OR. It isn't really doing the best job, but highlights the most productive paths. It also isn't as flexible as just listing the bullet list. If lets say picking "He's not my friend." choice from row 1, would lead to a different set of choices than "Everybody stay calm.", then you'll have to do some color coding which may appear a bit more confusing to readers. OR example Example 2 Reaching Nassana *2 Paragon for saying "Interesting idea." **2 Paragon for saying "You still think it's me?" ***If saying "No, we can't." ****2 Paragon for saying "I met some of your workers." ****2 Renegade for saying "You're pathetic." **2 Renegade for saying "You're delusional." ***If saying "No, we can't." ****2 Paragon for saying "I met some of your workers." ****2 Renegade for saying "You're pathetic." *2 Renegade for saying "Is that what you think?" **2 Paragon for saying "You still think it's me?" ***If saying "No, we can't." ****2 Paragon for saying "I met some of your workers." ****2 Renegade for saying "You're pathetic." **2 Renegade for saying "You're delusional." ***If saying "No, we can't." ****2 Paragon for saying "I met some of your workers." ****2 Renegade for saying "You're pathetic." *+ *(3 questions with no points) *2 Paragon for saying "Bastard." **2 Paragon for saying "Saving lives." **2 Renegade for saying "Killing bad guys." *+ *2 Paragon for saying "We'll find a way." *2 Renegade for saying "So I've heard." *+ *2 Paragon for saying "I'm sorry." *2 Renegade for saying "You're worried about humans?" Ignoring special actions in cutscenes You know those heroic/ruthless mouse actions during cutscenes? Well for some of them if you just skip them they will open up a path to more dialog and possible points, usually for the opposite action that appeared up in the cutscene. For example the one where you encounter Mouse on the Citadel the first time. If you avoid beating him up you are allowed more Paragon dialog later. However, this is not always the case for all special actions. For example, the scene at Tuchanka while on the mission Mordin: Old Blood, skipping the ruthless action of blowing up a gas tank when a Blood Pact Krogan is yapping away will not open up any extra dialog. tldr; So in short, don't always be too hasty in using those special actions.--Lord0din69 22:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that's why the guide lists what happens when interrupts are not used. —Seburo 23:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Some Missing Numbers Really appreciate this guide and the work done on it so far so I decided to add my two cents Dossier: The Professor : Convincing the Guard to let you in gives 5 of either depending on the choice Doctor Chakwas : After sharing the Ice Brandy and returning you get 2 Paragon for saying you'll save humanity and 2 Renegade for saying you'll get revenge. Didnt check what you get for saying your thoughts are your own. Etarn Tiron (Vendor on the Citadel) : Similar to Deleia so perhaps that is why it was left out (5 Par for endorsment, 5 Renegade for Intimidating) Al-Jilani Interview : 2 Paragon for either of the top two and 2 Renegade for the bottome one. 5 Renegade for interrupt and intimidate option if interrupt not used, 5 Paragon for Charm option if interrupt not used The debrief with TIM after freedoms progress i believe gives 5 points for 3 further responses and 2 points for another beyond what is listed so far. I picked the listed paragon option, then told TIM its good to play nice, asked him what he wasnt telling me, if it was and order and agreed with him and i recieved a total of 17 paragon points and 2 renegade points. I believe the renegade points is for saying agreed as that was in the lower part of the wheel. Also noticed a mystery renegade bonus on the Archangel mission somewhere between zapping cathka and returning to the Normandy. Anyways hope this helps. Im using Gibbeds save editor to check my Paragon/Renegade scores along with following the Morality guide. -Cheers DaGawdfadda 05:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :You can check your paragon/renegade points in game if you want. You have to map "setparagon 0" and "setrenegade 0" using one of the methods I described higher up in this discussion under "Morality points before load screen". Using either of those commands will display the number of points it took to reduce you to 0, giving you the number you had. Just make sure to save before using it, because lack of a proper console won't let you reverse it. Much easier than going back and forth between programs though.--Karstedt 22:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC): :: Thanks for the tip. I've avoided messing around with the "console" in ME2 exactly because there isnt a proper one. As mentioned in a past post there are post mission paragon/renegade points. Its confirmed for all missions up to Horizon so I think its safe to assume it applies to the rest as well. Speaking of Horizon. Your discussion with Kaiden has points associated with it. I went with a Paragon route saying "Its good to see you" "I've moved on" "Cerberus is not the enemy" "I'm not a traitor" "You're too emotional" "Join me". After this when you talk to Kelly she will ask how the meeting went. Saying "Fine" ends the the topic. Saying either "It went well" or "I miss him" leads Kelly to ask if you have strong feelings for Kaiden. If you say "Are you jeleouse" ends the topic, "No" you get 2 Renegade points, if you say "That is history" or "Yes" leads Kelly to say its hard to get over people at which points saying "Thank You" gets 2 Paragon or "No It's easy" gets 2 Renegade. I assume this only applies to a female or if its Williams who is encountered on Horizon if its a male. Also on Warlord you get 2 Paragon points for saying "Will he help" upon returning to find Okeer dead right before you depart on the shuttle. I suppose you get 2 Renegade points for saying "Is he worth the trouble?". Zaeeds Loyalty mission at the end after Zaeed is hit by debris. 2 Paragon each for "Are you hurt?" "I Dont want you on my ship" or 2 Renegade each for "You deserved that" "How can I trust you". Now if you use the Charm option you pick up an additional 7 Paragon points whereas if you say "On one condtion" you only get 2 Paragon points. The third conversation with Jack is confirmed for female as well except after asking any two of tattoos, relationships, or friends and then saying talk to you later Jack asks you why and you get 2 Paragon for saying "I find you fascinating". I supposed you get 2 Renegade for the alternate. On the Citadel there are 5 Paragon/Renegade points up for grabs when doing the Krogan Sushi quest. 5 Para for "There are no fish" 5 Renegade for lying. The merchant points are also available from Marab and Kian. Crime in progress you get 5 Paragon for completing the quest and 5 Paragon for the Interrupt. --DaGawdfadda 09:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ME Bonus By my calculations an imported ME character gets a bonus of 56% of their final Paragon/Renegade bars, where the bars are rounded up to their nearest milestone. For example: 19 points for 10%, 48 for 25%, 95 for 50%, 136 for 75%, and 190 for 100%. I haven't fully tested this theory, but I can confirm that I received 136 points of Paragon for a bar that was between 50% and 75% full. --ArmeniusLOD 21:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC)\ I had 629 Paragon and got 190 on import. That's how I figure 190 is the max. You'd have to check actual numbers and not percentages to find out the exact formula, as 100% is only 324/440 and you can get more than 600. Although, if 19/48/95/136/190 are the only possible import values, then it probably is based on the bar and not number.--Karstedt 12:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Dossier Missions Layout The dossier missions should probably be changed so their layout is consistent with the Loyalty Missions, etc, unless there is some good reason for them being the way they are atm? ie: 5. Dossier Missions ____5.1 The Professor ________5.1.1 Omega : The Professor: Missing Assistant ____5.2 Archangel ________5.2.1 Omega: Archangel: Datapad Recovered ____5.3 The Convict ... 6. Loyalty Missions ... Nialia 08:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Garrus Loyalty Harkin: 2 Renegade: Ouch + 2 Paragon: Be Reasonable + 5 Paragon Interrupt If Interrupt not used : 2 Paragon: That wasn’t necessary : 2 Renegade: Quit Complaining In Cab 2 Paragon: You Okay? : 2 Paragon: I don’t Know : + : 2 Paragon: Give me a chance : + : 2 Paragon: Do you really believe that 2 Renegade: He’s not worth it : 2 Paragon: You sure about this :: 2 Paragon: Give me a chance :: + :: 2 Paragon: Do you really believe that : 2 Renegade: You bet Sidonis 2 Paragon: Sidonis : 5 Paragon Interrupt :: 2 Paragon: Talking ::: 15 Paragon: Don’t do it :::: 2 Paragon: You’re Lucky :::: 2 Renegade: Leave ::: 15 Renegade: Garrus Shoot ::: 15 Renegade: I can’t help you :: 15 Renegade: Garrus Shoot 2 Renegade: to the Side : 2 Paragon: Sidonss :: 5 Paragon Interrupt ::: 2 Paragon: Talking :::: 15 Paragon: Don’t do it ::::: 2 Paragon: You’re Lucky :::: 15 Renegade: Garrus Shoot :::: 15 Renegade: I can’t help you ::: 15 Renegade: Garrus Shoot : 15 Renegade: Garrus Shoot If Sidonis is Alive 2 Paragon: It’s for the best + 2 Paragon: I understand + 2 Paragon: Trust Your Heart If Sidonis is Dead 2 Renegade: You done with this Hope this is helpful DaGawdfadda 11:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thane/Jack/Grunt/Jacob Loyalty Thane: During the Interrogation: If you dont hit the guy a 3rd time (after Thane pulls you aside) 5 Paragon: We'll sweeten the pot 5 Renegade: You should talk to us When talking to Bailey afterwards 2 Paragon: Thats democracy 2 Renegade: Not my problem In the Apartment 15 Paragon: Interrupt 15 Renegade: the Hostage 5 Paragon/5 Renegade: Kolyat + 2 Paragon: Thade's Dying 2 Renegade: He did this for you You also recieve an additonal 5 Paragon and 5 Renegade for completing the mission Jack: Once in the cell 2 Paragon: He was drawn here like you + 15 Paragon: Killing him changes nothing : 2 Paragon: Good Work 15 Renegade: Do it : 2 Renegade: You're free 5 Renegade: Kill Him : 10 Renegade Interrupt : 2 Paragon: Good Work 5 Paragon: Leave him alone : 10 Paragon Interrupt : + : 2 Paragon: Good Work Afterwards back on the Normandy 2 Renegade: Get over yourself + 2 Paragon: Feel like you've changed 2 Renegade: I need you functional + 2 Paragon: I wanted to help you 2 Paragon: Its a start 2 Renegade: Deal with it Grunt: Speaking to Wrex 2 Paragon: Its his call Speaken to shaman 2 Paragon: We have permission 2 Renegade: He dares stand in Grunts way 2 Renegade: I want this crap over with + 2 Paragon: He is part of my crew 2 Renegade: We will kill for Grunt + 5 Renegade Interrupt : If Interrupt not used : 2 Paragon: You defy the shaman : 2 Renegade: Do you want to die Uvenk : 2 Renegade: Lets get this crap going : What is your problem :: 2 Paragon: You argue like an alien :: 2 Renegade: You're fearful :: 2 Renegade: Do you want to die Uvenk :: 2 Renegade: Lets get this crap going Once the trial is over you get 15 of each (you may have to kill the Maw) 2 Paragon: He's the ultimate Krogan ????????: Why hesitate now 2 Renegade: Are you here to fight + 2 Paragon: Your call Grunt ????????: My guess grunt says no 2 Renegade: He cant join your clan Back on the Normandy 2 Paragon: Someday itll end 2 Paragon: No shortage there 2 Renegade: I cant have you going rogue Jacob Talking to the Captain Taylor 2 Paragon: I'm Shepard. You know Jacob 2 Renegade: Never Mind. Explain Yourself : 2 Paragon: Lets her the truth : 2 Renegae: Surprised + 2 Paragon: A dacade Taylor, why? 2 Renegade: Touching, but I dont buy it + 2 Paragon: We can undo the damage 2 Paragon: You'll answer for this 2 Renegade: Tempting, but taken to far + 15 Paragon: He cant escape the law now 5 Paragon/5 Renegade: Leave him in the hell he made 15 Renegade: Id shoot him DaGawdfadda 11:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Finale Somebody correct me if I'm wrong. I tried looking for the info but I couldn't find it (it may be just because I'm sleepy and tired) but it seems that the final decision to destroy the Collector base or to keep it and hand it over to Cerberus grants Paragon and Renegade points respectively, I believe, but I don't know how many. I think it should be included, if that's the case. (I'd do it myself, but as I said, I'm not entirely sure of how many points each decision awards, or if they do award any, in fact, though I seem to remember that they do). Can someone confirm? Rath101 11:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Missing Romance & Finale Conversation Points Theres several romance & finale conversation branches that gives some points. I couldn't find any mention of it in this guide. Such as Mordin sex advice, and Jacob's chat about the suicide mission. --Lord0din69 03:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Possible correction Miranda's Loyalty Mission, Prodigal. Acquiring the mission from Miranda, it says 2 paragon for "Of course.", which works, but then it says 2 renegade for "Get to the point.". I have not been able to get the option to say "Get to the point." via any dialogue path, nor any other way to gain 2 renegade points. It should be noted that that option DOES appear (and it does give 2 renegade) while acquiring Jacob's loyalty mission. I'm guessing there was confusion there. I would just correct it myself, but maybe it only appears if you're playing a female Shepard or something, so thought I'd give whoever put that in the opportunity to clarify matters. If no one responds within a week or two, I'll try to remember to fix it myself. EDIT: Another possible correction: Answering "I won't do this" at the start of Liara's Observer quest does not give 2 paragon points, as far as I can tell. Qwinn 16:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I added the Miranda conversation. When I originally added it did not include the renegade option (I checked the article history to make sure). It was added recently in revision 96511 by an unregistered user. I also added the Liara quest. And again, when I originally added it, it did not include the "I won't do this" line. It was also added recently in revision 95204 by a different unregistered user. I'm certain I checked both of these conversations thoroughly before I added them, so go ahead and remove those lines. Nialia 09:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) New formatting, specifically the spelling out of "plus" I appreciate the new coloring of Paragon and Renegade, but in my opinion having "plus" spelled makes the map harder to read. Seeing the whole word with a bunch of phrases around it makes it hard to focus in a particular chunk of conversation. Simply having the symbol there makes it easier for your mind to separate the branches. I think it should be changed back to "+" and I would like to get an idea of what everyone else thinks. —ArmeniusLOD 05:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree that + is better than "plus", although I don't think it makes too much difference - "plus" is a short enough word. Personally, I strongly dislike the colors (the old ones weren't great either, but I do think they were better than the current ones), especially the new "pale" red. Nialia 09:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mind so much the pale red, but I really don't like the green for Paragon. If the color was a paler blue, like the color of links, I think it would look better. Specifically, the code 66CCFF, like this. Also, the more I look at it, the less the spelling of "plus" makes my eyes unable to focus. I guess it's because I'm getting used to it. —ArmeniusLOD 20:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not wedded to any particular colour but I'd have to strongly discourage using the same colour as the default for links: that's a recipe for confusion and frustration. (I also don't think that a plain html "blue" is a good idea because it does not show up well. FWIW, The colours used were taken from the Commander Shepard page. I don't know who chose them originally, but I assume that they match some in-game colours.) I also don't really mind whether plus is spelled out in full or not; my main goal was to move the indicator out of the first column (where it tended to blend visually with the bullets glyphs themselves). I felt that once moved, they lost visual impact since they are relatively small, light glyphs, so I spelled "plus" out in full. --DRY 21:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::That makes sense. The colors are more of an aesthetic choice, and they are definitely easier to read than the darker ones used previously. Looking back at previous revisions actually makes me realize that having plus spelled out makes it quicker to recognize, even though my eyes are still floating around a bit. I guess it was just the shock of seeing sweeping changes to a page I look at all the time. —ArmeniusLOD 22:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do feel free to make improvements to the colours and formatting; as I intimated, my choices were fairly arbitrary. (I would stay away from low contrast colours and any colours which might be mistaken for active elements like links, though.) --DRY 22:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Future additions to article Just wondering what can be done to improve this article, or if it's still a work in progress. The only additions I can think of are totals of paragon/renegade for the game (as in the ME Morality Guide) and perhaps a total of 'forced' paragon and renegade points as well (i.e. there are some situations where you get both no matter what your actions). Other than that it's a great resource to have and kudos to all the people who've spent so much time researching the trigger points. Bronzey 11:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :There are still points missing, like at the end of some missions and the romance conversation with Garrus as a female. The points you get at the end of a mission are a pain to test because you need to note how many points you have before the final conversation, how many points you get from any conversation after the mission is over, and then subtract your morality to calculate the difference. This is all done one PC, of course. --ArmeniusLOD 09:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Kasumi Ending: All I know so far is the following conversation branches: *"Keep the graybox." *"It's what he wants." **"Let me do it." **"Do it." *"Destroy the graybox." **?? "Keep the graybox." results in zero paragon or renegade points, and of course she keeps the box. The latest savable point before this conversation is before a very lengthy battle, making it a pain to research all the branches. So basically this is missing the point results for the middle and lower options. BuddyPharaoh 08:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Loyalty: Miranda error? The very end of the section says you get 2 Paragon for "It's nice to see you smile." I got no such option on my playthrough - I asked about Oriana, asked about Niket, and tried 1-2 of the "investigate" options after Oriana, then "I'm glad I could help", and it's over. This playthrough I was female; is it possible that this is a male-only option? BuddyPharaoh 01:12, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : That looks likely, I saw the smiling option with a male playthrough. Did you encourage her to contact Oriana? It may be that this is required for the dialogue Bronzey 07:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Yep; I was doing this playthrough with maximizing both paragon and renegade scores in mind, and at this point, I was a bit behind in paragon. I'm going to edit that section. BuddyPharaoh 22:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Full paragon and renegade Does anyone know if one can fill both faders with Paragon and Renegade? I tried my best, importing a character that had full both, gave me 192 each, basically starting me at one full bar. I tried to play Paragon for the first part, but once it reached about 90% I started pumping Renegade. I also tried to not kill gameplay, such as leavig Legion out. Also, I had to pick Morinth because my Paragon was already pegged at 100 percent. Best I could manage was 100% paragon and about 80 plus change Renegade. Also, I maxed Paragon so some points went to waste. I'm assuming it's doable with no cheating. Can anyone confirm? Is it already listed somewhere? If not, maybe this should get added? Mordin's loyalty-Paragon points in Renegade Interrupt? I checked the guide to see if this was mentioned, or if there is another explanation, but while the ever long Renegade interrupt with the Clanspeaker, I noticed, thanks to another site, that if you use it in the last sentence he says before "Attack!", you get Paragon Points. Is this normal in this case, or did the Paragon points come from other place that isn't mentioned? Lloydsd 02:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Probably came from earlier in the conversation. If you say "No one else has to die" and "Why not try diplomacy?" you will get Paragon. —ArmeniusLOD 05:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) How exactly does the charm and intimidate system work? I know it's about percentages, or something along those lines, but how exactly does it work? Say I have 100 points total if I add both sides, out of which 80 are paragon and 20 are renegade. Let's also say I only made four decisions that gave paragon points, but that each gave 20 points. Also, I made six choices that gave renegade points, which gave a total of 20 points. Now, if I were to use a blue charm reply, would I have an 80% paragon "score", from the 80 out of 100 points? Or would I have a 40% paragon "score", since I got paragon points four times out of the total ten times I got either kind of points, regardless of how many points I actually got? I know the blue/red charm/intimidation replies become available based on some sort of percentage, but which one is it? I'd really for someone to explain this in detail. Mehbah 00:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm no expert, but I'm 90% certain that it's the percentage of the Paragon/Renegade meter filled, as in, if you have both Paragon and Renegade maxed out, than every blue and red choice will be unlocked. On the flip side, if you have 2 Paragon and 0 Renegade (impossible through normal play, just giving a low number example), I'm fairly sure that none of the red or blue options would be available, as while you have 100% Paragon by comparison, you have effectively 0% of the Paragon meter filled, and literally 0% of the Renegade meter filled. 02:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::No, that's not how it works. Bioware has said it has to do with percentages. I don't have a link to the forum post where they said it, so it would be nice if someone could post that. What I'm asking is what percentages the game uses. Mehbah 14:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I'm fairly certain that it only judges percentage of a given bar filled, Paragon points wont increase the required Renegade points for a choice and vice versa. Various parts of the wiki refer to needing a high number of Paragon or Renegade points in order to select a choice, such as breaking up the fight between Miranda and Jack. DuskOfTwilight 06:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC)